Days of War
by ShadowDragon98
Summary: I could feel the war looming over. Our friends shall become our eniemies and our eniemes will become our friends. Trusting no one is the key to staying alive but trusting others leads to our victory. But who will tust anyone when at any moment you could be stabbed in the back. Now my only hope though is to live and keep her safe even if I risk trusting others. Father/Daughter


**Author Notes: Hello people. Its been a long time since i posted anything but I had a LOT of things to do for school. I find time to write here and there but its hard for me to stick to a story without getting sidetrack and writting another story and coming up with plot twist for those and eventually I forget About what I was originaly writing about. So I am sorry for those who want to see my Naruto storys updated and I thank those who wait patently for updates on anything of mine. I will have a good amount of time to write during my thanksgiving break so hopefully I'll get of my lazy ass and write somethng. **

**I am trying to stay on this story but its hard since i get easily sidetracked to write another story.**

**So this is a remake of 'Of halfa and ghosts' and I like this one better. Know I must warn You all I love Assasins creed so if I explain outfites like ghost forms or in general uniforms it will mostlikly be something from the game as well as some weapons infact the hidden blade is my favorite weapon as is the bow so those will most defenetly appear in the story.**

**And lastly, If I havent forgotten anything, This is an Au a Heavy Au and alot of Ocs as well as dannys personality being nothin from the show, I think, so sorry if you guys hate that and bear with my bad grammer and spelling I try but I have no Grammer Nazi beta reader**

**On with the show**

**Disclamer-I own nothing from Danny phantom or assasins creed if I did then you all would not be reading this **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Danny Phantom**

**chapter 1**

**day 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My body burns as my head spun. I fall to my knees into a pool of blood as I begin to cough up my own. I grip my stomach tightly a to try and stop the blood flowing out of me. I could smell blood, ashes, smoke and burning flesh. I would throw up if I could if my stomach didn't have a giant hole in it. I felt a shadow walk over me blocking the little light that escaped through the dark ash filled sky.

"I guess I won again" the figure spoke

I didn't bother looking up at the person as I respond

"You haven't won yet. T-cough- the o-only th-thing you've done I-is s-seal your fate" I wheezed half coughed out.

"Ha if you believe that mere child and kill me then think again. My master may fear him but I know how to brake him and soon he'll be fighting for us"

"Your m-master h-has a right t-cough- to fear him a-and y-you should to"

I could hear him growl

"I've had enough of this chatter it's time for you to die brother" he said as he tried to place his hand on my head.

I grabbed a shard of glass from the floor and slice his hand of as green blood splattered across my face.

"Agh" he yelled as he gripped his bleeding hand and stumbled back.

I stumbled to get up quickly as I was barely able to keep myself standing. I pulled out a Granada and held it in my hand that wasn't preoccupied at the moment.

"I won't become a monster nor will I let you hand me over to your master"

"Are you that cowardly that you'd take your own life" he yelled back gripping is bleeding hand.

"I'd rather die a coward then than to let you control me" I said as I pulled the pin.

I saw him take to the skies as he began to flee the blast zone. 'Kill them and become the hero you were destined to be Danny and take care of her.

"So long little badger"

**-BOOM-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXDANNYPHANTOMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
"We're almost there" I said to myself as began to recognize the road I was driving on.

I looked over to my left to see a sleeping 12 year old Dani wrapped up in a blue blanket. I moved my hand over her face as I brushed away a loose piece of hair. She looked peaceful for the time being. A complete one eighty of what she was yesterday the same could be said for her health, thank super healing.

I looked back at the road lost in thought.

'That attack wasn't random. It was to planed out. Every corner we turned we were trapped and forced to fight and get tired'

'A lot of people are dead back there because of me. Ha wouldn't be the first time I was responsible for someone's death'

I look back over at a sleeping Dani.

"I hope I can end this quickly and give you a life you deserve. We both been through some shit but we pulled through. I just hope this is one of those times"

I pulled out of my thought as I drove up to the familiar iron gates. The gates opened up as I drove through them and pulled up in front of the mansion.

I stumbled out the car a bit before I went over to the passenger's side. I opened the door and gently tried to wake her up.

"Dani we're here, come on"

She groaned as she lazily opened one eye.

"Tired -yawn- carry me"

I smiled. Even when there's a crises she always finds a way to make me smile. I lifted her onto my back where she promptly went back to sleep. I heard a gasp and looked up to see a familiar hazel haired lens covered face.

"Sarah" I said

She tried to run up to me but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I looked next to her and noticed others around her. I counted four of them, three boys one girl, not including Sarah. Each one of them were holding a different weapon. One of the boys had a sword in his hand while another boy and the girl had an assault rifle and the last boy held a small pistol.

The six of us stood facing each other at a standstill as the held their weapons pointed at me. In those few seconds of silence I was able to get a good look at these people.

The first person I looked at was the boy with the sword. He had blond hair, light skin and pair of teal eyes and looked around 17. He was wearing a brown leather jacket which I realized all of them were wearing. I didn't realize how cold it was till I saw the cold air leave the boy mouth which made me glade that I had Dani wrapped up tightly in a bundle. As I looked over him once more I could tell he was the de facto leader by the way he stood and held himself.

The next was the boy on his right with the assault rifle. He was dark skin had no hair and brown eyes. He looked around the same age as Blondie maybe a year older

The next was the boy on the far right with a pistol. He had fairly light skin with brown eyes and long black air. He hid his bottom half of his face with a white bandana. He looked younger than the other two like around 15 maybe 16.

The last was the girl. She was the one holding back Sarah. She had short black hair and had fair skin as well as brown eyes. In fact she had a bandana as well that covered her lower face although it was black not white. If I had to assume I'd assume that the two were twins.

The silence was broken by the blond.

"Who are you"

I looked at him expressionlessly

He began to tense up.

"Michael he's the one I've been talking about to you guys all this time" Sarah said

He looked at her then me. He finally eased up and sheath the sword as the others lowered their guns. The girl finally let go of Sarah as she ran over to me and Dani.

"I can ex-"

"Later" I said as I walked into the mansion.

I walked in and saw a several people laying around on the couches or on the floor trying to get warm around the fire place. They all looked at me strangle.

I heard the others come inside as Sarah walked up next to me.

"How many"

"This is all of them except for a few who are asleep in the guest rooms. So around 30 people"

I shook my head as I walked to my private room. Leaving Sarah to explain who I was.

**XXXXXXXXXDXXXXXDANNYPHANTOMXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
I walked back and into the kitchen after leaving Dani in my room. I walked in seeing Sarah along with the other kids I saw outside and few of the adults standing around to busy discussing something to notice me.

"This is a bad idea" said the masked girl

"What happened to only trust those we know" her twin said

"I trust him is that not enough. Do you not trust me" Sarah defended

"It's not that Sarah. It's simply we don't know the guy." One of the older gentleman said.

"Look we just can't trust anyone anymore not after what's happened over the last two days" said the darker skinned boy

"Leo's right. For all we know he could be overshadowed like the others and try and kill us like they did. We could all be endanger" the blond kid , Michel I think, said

"He's not overshadowed he's.." Sarah stopped and bit her lip trying to think of the words to say.

"I can't be overshadowed because I'm like you lot or you kids anyways" I said as I walked over towards the table

They all looked at me startled at my sudden appearance. I pulled up a chair and sat there wait for them to respond.

"That doesn't leave brain washing" the twin boy said as everyone got over my surprise arrival.

"Please I made sure that never happened again after the first incident." That silenced everyone and they just sat there looking at me.

I looked over them all. They all seem tense other than Sarah. Sighing I spoke

"I guess a proper introductions ordered... My names Danny Fenton or Phantom ,Halfa, and I am the guy who owns this fine establishment you fine people so kindly decided to spend the night in."

The all looked at me for a few seconds before they each introduced themselves.

"My names Michael, Halfa, and I am the leader of our small Halfa squad"

"Call me Leo, I'm a Halfa, and weapons expert of our small group"

"I'm Jake" the boy twin said

"And I'm Blake"

"We're twins"

"And we hack things"

"And blow stuff up" Jake finished off

Well at least I was right about them being twins.

I looked over at the remaining three people in the room

"Agent K, GIW agent, I worked with the ghost intelligence program and weapons testing program" he was a dark skinned man bald and was missing the signature GIW suit and sunglasses and was replaced with a gray sweater and red shirt.

I nodded at him. They stopped fighting me a long time ago and we started to help each other out.

"Staff Sergeant Russell, recon, veteran" he was oldest out of all of us maybe around 50 or 60. His hair had gray lines on his side.

"Janet, doctor, civilian" a young woman wearing black sweater and black hair said.

I looked over them all once more.

"So" Michael said

"So we get some rest and discuss things tomorrow" I said getting up

"I take it you all have rooms" they all nodded

"Good"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Notes: So I hope this is good for you guys and mybe someone can find a good cover picture for this story and if some one draws one mybe danny in a assasins creed outfite or somethin. I would really appreaciate reviews from you readers to see what I need to improve on. So Enough of me taking your time go on and read other stories **


End file.
